Ultimate Star Wars: Episode IV-Hope Reborn
by Bagel21
Summary: This is an idea I came up with. Its a series that will incorporate a mix of major Star Wars characters from throughout books, games, cartoons, and, of course, the movies. I began with episode IV because that is how it was done originally too.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Sith Empire has brought darkness to the galaxy. The Jedi Purge that followed the Clone Wars has all but destroyed the Jedi. Now the Empire hunts the remnants of the Galactic Republic. The Sith Lords Darth Vader and Darth Malak terrorize any planet opposed to the Empire's rule. Still the Rebel Alliance fights against the evil Emperor.

The Rebels have just won a crucial battle. During the fight, Rebel spies managed to steal plans for the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. Now an old Republic flagship, the Endar Spire, attempts to transport these plans to the Rebel base on Alderaan. They are pursued by Darth Vader. Over the planet of Tatooine, an intense space battle rages on between the two sides. Princess Leia Organa tries to find a way to keep the plans in the Rebel possession…


	2. Chapter 1: The Message

**Chapter 1**

_*Author's note: I'm very sorry for such a long wait in updating this story. I lost interest in it for a while but am now planning on working on it again. For now, I have just gone back through and revised some stuff in Chapters 1 and 2. I also need to finish Chapter 3 which I had originally posted but it was not complete. New content should be up very soon. Again I apologize for the wait, Enjoy!*_

**The Endar Spire, Above Tatooine**

"Princess we have been intercepted by a Sith ship. Prepare to be boarded!" Lieutenant Carth Onasi alerted.

"We must keep the plans in our possession; the Empire mustn't get them back!" Leia Organa, the crown jewel of Alderaan, commanded the crew of the Endar Spire.

Rebel troops, mostly ex-Republic soldiers and volunteers, readied for Stormtroopers to bust through the air lock. An explosion blew open the door. In came the white armored soldiers that struck fear into millions of civilians across the galaxy. Blaster fire filled the corridor as many on both sides fell dead. Soon, most of the Rebels had been killed or had surrendered. The black robed Darth Vader came marching through the air lock. His Stormtroopers had gathered all the Rebels who had surrendered. Vader inspected the group.

He took the Rebel who seemed to be in charge of these troops and grabbed him by the throat. His dark leather gloved hand squeezed the air out of the poor soldier's throat. "Where is the Princess!?" he demanded.

"There's… no… Princess here," Captain Antilles choked out," We're… just a… diplomatic ship."

"Don't lie to me captain. I know this isn't a diplomatic ship, it's an old Republic flagship and it's carrying the Princess!" Vader yelled as he threw Captain Antilles against the wall," To the bridge. I want the Princess alive!"

"R2 take this disc and go with C-3PO to Tatooine. I will try to escape with Carth but if I don't make it, find a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi and give him this message," Leia told the small astromech droid R2-D2.

R2 beeped in obedience and wandered off to find C-3PO. Leia then returned to the bridge. Vader and his Stormtroopers were closing in on the bridge.

"Princess, we need to leave now! My men can't hold them off any longer. If we don't leave now, you'll be captured. Now let's go!" Carth begged Leia.

"Very well Lieutenant, let's leave," she knew Carth had more experience in these situations and therefore complied to his command.

The two started for the escape pods when the bridge door blew open. In walked Vader with his red lightsaber drawn. He lunged at Carth but was parried by another Rebel, Private Trask Ulgo.

"Go ahead, I'll try and hold him off. You get to the escape pods!" The brave soldier yelled.

Despite knowing that Trask wouldn't survive a duel with the Sith Lord, the two ran. Trask's sacrifice bought enough time for the two to get away. Carth and Leia loaded up into a pod. Vader had just reached them when they launched. As they hurled towards Tatooine's sandy surface, Vader screamed in anger. Minutes later, the Republic ship fell to the planet causing a magnificent crash.

**The Surface of Tatooine**

C-3PO and Artoo had left the ship far before its destruction. By the time the ship fell from the sky, the two droids had already wandered away from their escape pod which had crashed in the Jundland Wastelands. After traveling through the sea of sand, C-3PO saw something in the distance. He began to wave his arms shrieking, "Help! Help!" Realizing what it was that C-3PO was looking at, Artoo shocked and beeped at C-3PO in an attempt to shut him up. By the time C-3PO figured out what Artoo was worrying about, it was too late. As the object moved closer, it was revealed to be a sandcrawler. Aboard the massive vehicle were the scavengers know as Jawas. The two droids were captured, fitted with restraining bolts, and taken to be sold elsewhere.

Luke had been doing work outside when he saw the hammerhead-class Republic ship crash into the dunes of Tatooine. He ran inside to tell his uncle about what he had just witnessed.

"Uncle a ship just crashed outside! Come look!" the young man exclaimed.

His uncle rushed outside. When he saw the ship burning in the distance was once used by the Republic, he told Luke to get back inside. He didn't want Luke to be exposed to the Rebellion before he thought Luke was ready. A disappointed Luke complied and went inside with his uncle. What little friends he had made on the desert planet had left to join the Rebellion and fight the Empire. Luke dreamed of someday joining too and becoming one of the best pilots in the entire galaxy. But for now he was stuck on the farm with his aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry Luke, the Jawas are coming by today to sell us some droids. You can come help me pick them out and then work on them after," his uncle tried to brighten the boys mood.

Luke loved working on droids. It was really one of the only ways to pass time on the planet. He noticed his Aunt Beru was making dinner in the next room. His stomach started to growl from hunger but his attention was diverted to the rumbling of the ground. The sandcrawler had arrived.

He ran out where his uncle had beaten him outside and already started talking to the Jawas. Luke looked at all the droids that where lined up. He began to inspect them. Most weren't in very good condition but then he noticed two that were in prime condition, "Hey Uncle Owen, what about these two?"

"Th R2 unit would fit nicely here but what use would I have of a protocol droid" Uncle Owen thought aloud. "I think you will find that protocol droids can be quiet useful to even a simple farmer like you," C-3PO answered.

"I don't know... I need a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators. Can you do that?" Uncle Owen asked, still not convinced.

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter very similar to your vaporators!" C-3PO exclaimed excitedly. "Can you speak Bocce?" Uncle Owen continued questioning.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language to me."

"Fine then. How much will the two droids cost?" Uncle Owne asked the small, cloaked Jawa.

The Jawa said something in its gibberish of a language. Uncle Owen nodded and handed over four hundred credits. He waved at the as the Jawas retreated into their sandcrawler and left. He then walked over to Luke and his two new droids.

"This one is C-3PO and this one is R2-D2, at least that's what the gold protocol droid said," Luke told his uncle, pointing at the protocol droid and the astromech.

"The better be worth the amount of credits I spent on them. Now go take them into the house and clean them up," he commanded Luke.

Luke happily obeyed. He took the droids into his garage and started working on them right away. While he gave them hot oil baths, He noticed that there was blaster scoring all over the two.

"Excuse me but we are Republic property, despite what those savages said, and we are on an important mission," C-3PO blurted out during the repairs.

"Republic property? Important mission?" a confused Luke questioned.

R2 beeped at the tall piece of metal," Oh never mind. I don't know why I said that. Maybe you should check my wires next."

"Ok then... but first let me check out this R2 unit," Luke said as he started to fiddle with the blue and white astromech droid.

All of a sudden a hologram appeared. It was a woman in white robes with her hair done up in buns. She began whispering," Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Luke jumped back and then said," What's going on? Who is she? Who's this Obi-wan Kenobi she speaks of... does she mean old Ben Kenobi? But he's just an old hermit, what could he help with?"

The message kept repeating itself over and over. Curious and frustrated, Luke asked the R2 unit if there was more to the message. Artoo beeped and C-3PO translated, "He said he could show you more if you took off his restraining bolt."

"I guess I could do that," Luke said as he pried off the small bolt. The hologram disappeared. "Hey, what happened to the hologram?"

Before either droid could answer, Aunt Beru called out Luke's name. Luke left the room to see what his aunt wanted, still thinking about what he had heard. When he returned, he found C-3PO by himself.

"What happened to that R2 unit?" Luke questioned a frightened C-3PO.

The protocol droid told him of how Artoo had left to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke hastily grabbed C-3PO and jumped into his landspeeder. They took off in search of the lost droid.


	3. Chapter 2: The Old Hermit

**Chapter 2**

**Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

"Princess… Princess are you ok?" Leia heard as she regained consciousness,"Princess it's me, Carth. Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Just… a little dazed," Leia's head was pounding," What happened?"

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought. We escaped the destruction of the Endar Spire but when the escape pod crashed into the ground, you were knocked out. Luckily I wasn't seriously damaged and was able to drag you into an abandoned house. The Sith have taken control of Tatooine. Their fleet is in orbit around the planet, they've declared martial law, and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine," Carth explained to a confused Leia.

"Any sign of Artoo or Threepio?" Leia asked, still holding on to her head," We can't let the Sith find them."

"No but outside of them, we are the only survivors. Besides I don't think they're looking for the droids. Vader thinks _you_ have the plans, which is why we need to lay low."

"We _need_ to find those droids before something happens to them. I think we should ask around. Maybe the cantina could be a good place to find information. Nobody there should be suspicious about us and we would be lost in a sea of people so no Sith could find us," Leia proclaimed.

"Fine, I'm supposed to follow your orders but I don't think it is wise. However I also don't see any thing else we could do," Carth gave in.

**Jundland Wastelands, Tatooine**

Artoo wandered through the endless chasms of Tatooine. The droid didn't know where to find this Obi-Wan Princess Leia had told him of but he kept on looking. He searched everywhere but to no avail. Suddenly screams echoed throughout the canyon Artoo was in. He was ambushed by a bunch of mysterious creatures, Sand People. Then the attackers were dragging the droid away before the stopped suddenly and scattered in fear. In their place came some Gamorreans. They seized the droid and carried him away.

From a ridge nearby, Luke watched all this unfold with his binoculars. He cursed under his breath when he saw it and then heard C-3PO scream. When he turned around, he was hit in the face by a Tusken Raider's graffi stick. He fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. The beasts then commenced in tearing C-3PO apart and scrounging through Luke's landspeeder for valuables. They were interrupted by a whistle. When they heard it, they left quickly.

In the distance, C-3PO saw a robed figure. The figure got closer and closer until it was right next to Luke. It picked up Luke and put him in the landspeeder. It then walked over to C-3PO, allowing C-3PO to see that it was an old man. The man took the broken droid and its detached arm to the landspeeder as well. Finally, he drove off into the desert.

Carth and Leia had asked around in the cantina located in Mos Eisley. They found out that an astromech droid that was in great condition had been announced as the grand prize of Jabba the Hutt's Annual Pod Race. The problem was that neither Carth nor Leia could drive a podracer. They would need to find some way to get the prize without racing in it themselves.

Luke awoke in a raggedy, old hut. In front of him sat the old hermit Ben Kenobi.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up," he told Luke.

"Ben... Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you," the young man said as he rose.

"Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Ben inquired while helping Luke get up.

"I was following a astromech droid called R2-D2. He was searching for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I haven't been called by that name in a long time. A _long _time. It was before you were even born," Ben said as he started gazing off, as if remembering the last time someone had called him that name.

"Artoo had a message for you. Something about the Republic and a princess. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Luke asked.

"Ah, you see I was once a Jedi Knight. I fought in the Clone Wars, alongside your father. He was a Jedi too."

"You knew my father? My uncle always told me he was a navigator on a spice freighter but he was actually a Jedi? Why didn't my uncle tell me?" Luke continued questioning the wise man.

"Your uncle didn't agree with your father's ideals. He thought he was protecting you by not telling you but he was really keeping you from your true self. Which reminds me," Ben got up out of his chair and walked over to a trunk," I have something for you. It used to belong to your father. Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow me on some wild adventure like your father used to."

He handed Luke a cylindrical piece of metal with a button on it," What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy as a blaster but instead a weapon of elegance," Ben informed Luke as Luke turned the lightsaber on.

A blue blade shot out of the metal cylinder Luke held. He swung it around a few times, admiring its grace.

"It's from a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Before the dark times... before the Empire," Ben told Luke.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked after suddenly being struck with curiosity.

"A young Jedi Knight named Darth Vader, who was a padawan of mine before he turned to evil, fell to the dark side and helped the Empire destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father. The Jedi are almost completely extinct now. Little still know the ways of the force."

"The force? What's that?" a confused Luke asked the former Jedi Knight.

"The force is what gives a Jedi -or Sith- their powers. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together," he revealed.

Luke shook his head in astonishment. The two then sat there in silence for a time before Ben spoke again," I could teach you the ways of the force, if you wish. You could become a Jedi, like your father before you."

Luke pondered on this but answered," I don't know if I could do it. I have to help on the farm. Uncle Owen needs help, I can't just abandon him."

"Come now, that is your uncle talking. Tell me how you really feel."

"I-I don't know… wait Uncle, he and Aunt Beru must be worried about me. I have to get back home," Luke ran out of Ben's house and to the landspeeder.

He sped off before Ben could catch up. In the rush, Luke had forgotten C-3PO. Luke looked into the sky and saw smoke rising in the area where his house was located. He went even faster toward his home, suddenly terrified that something had befallen his family. When he arrived, he found a burning house with two smoldering corpses beside it.

Luke returned to Ben's house in tears. Ben told Luke that he had heard a rumor that a droid of Luke's description had been put up as the award for a pod race. Ben asked Luke if he could race in it, telling him that his father had been the best pilot he'd ever known and had once won the Boonta Eve Classic pod race. Luke said he could but they would need a sponsor and a podracer. Ben directed him to Mos Eisley, there they would surely find both.


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

**Chapter 3**

**Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

Carth and Leia had continued to ask around the cantina for a racer to sponsor. The only thing the two had were Imperial credits. They had come up empty on their search before they reached a young man in about his twenties. He wore a white tunic and had bushy brown hair.

Carth came up to him and asked, "Can you pilot a podracer? We can sponsor you in the upcoming race if you want."

"Really? That would be great; I came in here looking for a sponsor. My names Luke Skywalker, what's yours?"

Leia and Carth had already came up with fake names for this instance, "I'm Pash Minn and this is my business partner, Kara Lankost."

When Luke saw the woman Carth was pointing to, he recognized her right away. She didn't have her hair in buns but he'd remember a woman that beautiful anywhere, it was the princess from the hologram Artoo played.

Luke didn't know they were using fake names so he blurted out, "You're the princess from the hologram!"

The whole cantina got quiet and everyone look at Leia. Leia gave a nervous smile. Luckily their attention was caught by another event. A man in a brown robe had just cut off a patron's arm with a blue lightsaber. It was Ben.

He turned off his lightsaber and walked towards Luke. The cantina went back to normal.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked as Ben came over. "Mos Eisley is a haven for criminals. Events like that take place quiet often. Nothing to worry about," Ben then changed the subject, "I see you've found a sponsor. What are their names?"

"Ben this is the princess I was talking to you about. She's the one who wanted help from Obi-Wan-I mean you," Luke tried to whisper.

Leia heard the name Obi-Wan and said, "Are you General Kenobi? My father served with you in the Clone Wars. He said if I ever needed help to try and find you. Please, I and my Lieutenant Carth Onasi are trying to win our lost astromech droid. It contains valuable information that could help the Rebellion win the war."

"Milady, I and Luke are already trying to help you. That is why we are looking for a sponsor in the race. Luke is a great pilot but we need a sponsor and a podracer."

"Well, we can sponsor you but we don't have a podracer," Carth said.

"We can buy a podracer from a local merchant. I'm sure one of them is selling a podracer," Ben replied.

The four left the cantina and met up with repaired C-3PO who had had to wait outside. They then searched the streets for a merchant selling a podracer. Finally, they came upon a junk shop owned by a Toydarian named Watto.

"Hello and welcome to my shop. I am Watto the junk dealer," the bulbous Toydarian said as he flew over to the group and bowed, "How may I be of service to you?"

"We are looking for a podracer. We can pay you a great sum of credits," Ben told the junk dealer, "And make sure it is in good condition. I would be most unpleased if something malfunctioned and hurt my friend here."

Ben motioned to Luke. Upon seeing the farm boy, the Toydarian was intrigued. "You know, this boy seems vaguely familar... Did you say he will be piloting the podracer?" Watto started flying around his shop, looking for where a good podracer would be.

"Yes, he will be racing in Jabba the Hutt's Annual Podrace" Ben replied wearily.

"Hmm.. you know, I quiet enjoy podracing. I often bet on the racers- mostly Sebulba- and have even sponsored a few racers..." he hinted toward Ben, "I even have a pit crew and a _very good _podracer. Maybe I could... sponsor this boy of yours?"

Luke, Leia, and Carth were not fond of the idea but Ben surprisingly was interested. "I think that might be arrangeable. What would your stipulations be?"

"I will let the boy use my podracer and pit crew free of charge as long as he wins and I receive 75% of his winnings. However, if he does not succeed in winning, you will pay for the services of my equipment."

"I accept under one more condition; that we receive the droid along with our 25% of the earnings," Ben bargained.

The Toydarian hesitated but, fearing a loss of business, reluctantly agreed. "Good, then we have ourselves a deal," Ben said, holding out his hand. Watto shook it, a mischievous smile on his face.

Ben and the others then turned to leave. Everyone but Ben had left when Watto gasped, "Annie! That's who the boy reminded me of!"

A bit of fear washed over Ben. He know remembered how his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had rescued Anakin Skywalker from his enslavement to Watt years and years before Luke was born. Ben didn't need Watto to exploit any of this to Luke. He re-approached the junk dealer.

"You will not mention this to the boy," Ben said, waving his hand across Watto's face. Watto let out a laugh, "What are you doing? Do you think yourself a Jedi waving your hand around like that? Even if you were a Jedi, Toydarians are immune to Jedi mind tricks!"

Ben ignited his lightsaber in a fit of anger and held it to Watto's neck, just above his fat belly. "If you tell the boy anything, you'll wish my mind trick had worked."

Without waiting for a reply, Ben turned off his weapon and exited the shop. Outside he met back up with Luke, Leia, Carth, and C-3PO. "Why did you agree to a deal with that trickster!?" Carth asked the wise old man.

"I agreed to it because Luke will be entered under his name. There will be less suspicion. We also have better equipment than what the Toydarian would have sold us," Ben explained.

"But what if he scams us?" Leia asked worriedly. "Trust me, I have a feeling that the Toydarian will not try to cross us." Ben then gave the group a smile.


	5. Chapter 4: The Race

**Chapter 4  
**

_*Author's note: I will admit that I felt a little bit out of my element while writing about the race. I hope I didn't do to bad. The chapter's also a little longer than the previous ones, nothing to major. Hope you enjoy the chapter*  
_

**Mos Eisley Race track, Tatooine**

The race was on the next day. Luke had to admit that he was kind of nervous. He had only driven one podracer before, an old beat up one that his friend Biggs Darklighter had owned. Although, Luke had become pretty good at driving it he still didn't know how this race was going to turn out. The group had come to the track searching for Watto. They passed many racers before the last one stopped them. It was the infamous Sebulba.

"Ahh look," the Dug spoke in his native language, "Fresh meat. You'll soon learn that Sebulba always wins. You'd do best to quit now and save yourself the trouble."

The Dug gave a smirk. Leia and Carth pushed Luke past the arrogant podracer. They found Watto soon after. He was gambling with some people over who would win the race. When he saw Luke approaching, he smiled and waved the people away.

"There's my secret weapon," Watto bellowed, "You are my key to victory!"

"If that is so, then why did you bet on Sebulba?" Carth questioned. "By doing that, I have been put in a win-win situation. If Sebulba wins, I gain credits from my bid. If the boy here wins, I gain my 75% of the winnings," Watto laughed confidently.

"Now let's get you in your speeder and ready to race," Watto flew over to Luke and guided him to his pits. The mechanical crew of droids was bustling around getting everything ready. They were a bit clumsy in their work and one even fell over.

"What a foolish group of droids," Threepio remarked to Luke. "They may not function on the same level as you but they serve their purpose better than you could," Luke replied. C-3PO did not care to say anything back as Luke had made a good point.

"Here is your ride," Watto presented the speeder to Luke. It was in better condition than Luke had imagined it would be. The paint looked fresh and Luke knew that it was a newer model as well. Luke couldn't hold back his appreciation of the vehicle. Watto noticed this and smiled along with Luke.

"This is one of the best speeders on all of Tatooine. I told ya it would be a good ride. It would take some effort to lose piloting such a great machine," Watto told Luke.

Time was running out, the race would start soon. Luke eagerly hopped into the driver's seat of the podracer. Watto then told him, "Don't let me down boy or you'll pay for it."

After that threatening statement, both Carth and Leia came over and wished him luck. Threepio just waited patiently. Lastly Ben, who'd been uncharacteristically silent so far, spoke with Luke.

"These races are very dirty, Luke, the other racers will do anything in order to win," Luke nodded in agreement with this comment, "But you have an advantage- the force. Use it to focus and enhance your skills. Feel it flow around and inside of you. If you do this, no one will beat you."

Luke thought on this. _Could the force _really_ help him win the race?_ "Just remember Luke, the force is always with you."

After his discussion with Ben, Luke was hauled out onto the race track. The other racers were lined up beside, in front of, and behind him. None looked to be too challenging outside of Sebulba. The Dug had a good record behind him and it intimidated Luke a little. Sebulba tried to grow off of this and came over to talk with Luke.

"So fresh meat decided to race any way?" the Dug spat out in his language, "You must think yourself brave but really you are just foolish and stupid. Sebulba will win and there is nothing you can do about it."

The wicked Dug walked away laughing or at least that's what Luke saw. What he didn't see was that Sebulba loosened a part on one of Luke's giant engines. Finally it came time to start the race. A man stepped out onto Jabba the Hutt's platform.

"My name is Milos Brejik or just Brejik. I am here in place of Jabba the Hutt who is on an important business trip. I would just like to wish all the racers luck and to make the race an exciting one," the man yelled throughout the stands. The crowd clapped as Brejik sat down.

Next came the count down. By now Luck was shaking in his boots. He was not only nervous but terrified by what would happen if he lost. They would not be able to receive Artoo, Leia and Carth would be stuck on Tantooine, and Ben would owe Watto a lot of credits. No, Luke had no choice but to win. There would be no losing today. The announcers called out the final number then started his commentary as the race began. It a sudden rush, Luke forgot all of his fears and simply piloted. A calm came over him that only occurred when he piloted anything. He steadily flew by other competitors, gaining positions. Sebulba led the way.

Unlike most podraces, this one would only have two laps but the course is one of the most dangerous on the planet. The racers navigated their way through miles of canyons and caverns. Luke eased into the thrusters allowing him to bank sharply to the right, over taking another racer. He then boosted his power and shot forward to gain distance from the racer. The first lap was coming to a close and Luke was in fourth place. He passed the starting line and heard the roar of the crowd who was being thoroughly entertained. Among these fans were Leia, Carth, Threepio, and Ben.

"I don't know if Luke is going to be able to pull this off," Carth said dejectedly, "These racers have been doing this for a while. Plus he's only a kid."

"Well I have faith in him. He'll find a way to win this, I'm sure of it," Leia trusted. Ben didn't say anything but rather nodded in agreement with Leia. He also gave Leia a peculiar look when she had turned back to watch the race. He was interested in why she had felt so confidently in Luke.

Meanwhile, Luke was attempting to catch up to Sebulba. He passed another racer when his speeder slowed down substantially. _Must have run out of fuel_ Luke thought. As he continued on, he watched the other racer try to overtake Sebulba. He increased his speed by turning up his boosters and started to inch past Sebulba. Sebulba was agitated at his attempt to pass him. The Dug rammed into the side of the other podracer. It swerved a bit before straightening back out. The racer then tried to once again overtake Sebulba. He made a mistake. When the racer went off to Sebulba's left side, he smashed right into a tall rock column. The column began to shake violently and started to fall. Luke realized that this was going to have an impact on him. With the rocks falling from above, Luke put as much as he could into his thrusters and rocketed forward. He quickly cut the distance between him and Sebulba. He was closing in on the rotten Dug. Sebulba must have noticed because he grabbed a wrench he had in his cockpit and hurled it back at Luke.

Luke ducked and the wrench narrowly missed his head. When Luke looked back up, he saw a wall of rock in front of him. Luke immediately pulled up. The belly of the podracer skidded up the cliff until Luke was able to flat back out on top of the canyon. Sebulba was still done below, speeding through the chasm. Luke knew he now had the advantage. He could navigate much easier along the bare canyon top while Sebulba would have to steer his way through the chasm. Luke increased his speed. He shot past Sebulba with ease. He then decided to bring the speeder down in front of Sebulba. He took a deep breath and slowed down a bit, time up the jump. finally he turned the speeder to the left and felt it rattle as it flew towards the ground. He pulled up just before hitting the solid surface and found himself in first place with only a quarter of a mile to go.

Sebulba was furious. He threw a tiny temper tantrum in his cockpit and said a few choice words in his Dug language. Luke was cruising towards victory until something went wrong. Luke sensed it just before it happened and grabbed the steering controls. The piece that Sebulba had sabotaged had finally fallen off. THe one engine rapidly lost energy. Luke was racing with just one engine! He didn't panic as he knew it wouldn't help. He simply thought up some solutions. None came to mind. Sebulba noticed the drop in speed and took the opportunity to try and reach Luke.

The race was slipping through Luke's fingers. Leia and Carth sat breathless in concern. Luke could only think of one thing that could help him- the force. He didn't know much about it but Ben had said to trust and believe in it. There seemed to be no other choice either. Luke had guessed that he had unknowingly been using the force to race. That's what he expected was the feeling he felt. Luke calmed his mind and closed his eyes. He focused on the blackness of his eye lids. It was like a flood gate opened. A feeling flooded into Luke. He opened his eyes with determination. He was going to win this race. With the force on his side, the speeder glided along without much use of the energy. Sebulba soon drifted farther back again. Luke's speeder was the first to cross the finish line.


	6. Chapter 5: The Winnings

**Chapter 5**

**Mos Eisley Race Track, Tatooine**

Leia and Carth came running to congratulate Luke on the victory. Ben and C-3PO followed at a slower pace. " You did it! You did it!" Leia shouted over the roar of the fans.

Leia jumped out and hugged Luke. Luke blushed a little. Luke had never really thought about girls much. He didn't leave his farm all that often and when he did, he didn't talk to many people. Now Luke was starting to take interest in the beautiful princess. Leia let go of Luke when Watto came flying over, a wide grin across his face.

"Good job, my boy! I knew you could do it," the junk dealer said as if he had believed in Luke the entire time, "Now I will take my part of the deal."

Luke, Watto and the rest of the group found their way to Brejik. "Were are my- I mean our winnings?" Watto asked as soon as he was in earshot of the man.

"You will get your money but as for the droid, he will no longer be given away. It seems he is of value to the Empire and they have paid a great sum of money to obtain the droid. I accepted the deal and will be giving the droid to them late today," Brejik answered.

Leia, Carth, and Luke were all crushed. Watto didn't seem to care, if anything he was happy that the group was coming away with less. Ben wassilent and emotionless.

"But that's not fair! You put the droid up as a prize for winning the race and I won. Now give my my droid!" Luke yelled in anger. "You better watch your tone boy! I have some powerful connections, you don't want to be crossing me," Brejik warned.

"Give us the droid or prepare to defend it," Carth demanded. Ben still stood there with a blank face. "I've had enough of your attitudes. If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!" Brejik yelled furiously, "Guards attack them!"

Carth pulled out two pistols and threw one to Luke. Luke caught it and raised it up, ready to shoot but before he could, Ben stepped in the way. The old Jedi pulled out his lightsaber stabbed the closest guard. The guards unleashed a barrage of laser fire on them. C-3PO helplessly fell behind a stack of crates. Luke and Carth found some cover were they could still fight back. Leia followed Luke and Carth while Ben deflected the fire with his lightsaber. They thinned the guards' numbers quickly. Ben pushed his way through them until he was face to face with Brejik. Brejik pulled out a vibroblade and engaged Ben.

Brejik was more youthful but Ben was experienced. despite his old age, he bested Brejik, disarming and knocking him to the ground. He stood over the gangster with his lightsaber pointing at him. Brejik raised his hands in surrender.

"I thought all the Jedi were dead? But if you're a Jedi, then I could turn you in to the Empire for a lot of credits, more even than for that droid." Brejik said.

Within a matter of seconds, Brejik reached out for his vibroblade only to have his hand cut off by the blue beam of Ben's lightsaber. Brejik screamed in agony. His guards backed down.

"Let's go get that droid," Ben commanded the rest of the group.

A fearful guard led them to were Artoo was being held. With the droid now in their possession it was time for them to get off the planet before they could be caught.

**The Leviathan, In Orbit Above Tatooine**

"Admiral," the raspy mechanical voice of Darth Malak called. Admiral Saul Karath came running at the call of his master, "Yes my lord."

"The search for the Princess is taking too long. We cannot risk her escaping Tatooine. Destroy the entire planet," Malak commanded.

"But my lord, our own troops are down there. Lord Vader is also searching for the Princess on the surface," Saul said with concern. "I'm well aware of this Admiral! Now, wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy!" Malak yelled.

"Very well my lord. I will have the fleet put into position for the bombing. It will commence in just a few more hours," Saul said, his voice quivering at the rage of his master.

**Watto's Junk Shop, Tatooine**

Watto sat counting all the credits he had earned. He had got away with the money while that foolish boy and his friends fought the gangsters. His attention was averted when someone entered his shop. He was in black leather, had a long black cape, and a dark mask over his head. It was Darth Vader.

"I have information that a rebel and her friends were seen inside this shop. I would like to know what their business was and were they are currently,' Vader demanded in his robotic voice.

Watto trembled before the Sith lord, "There have been no rebels inside this shop. Please don't kill me, I've done nothing wrong, I'm just a simple junk dealer. Ask anyone and they"ll tell you that Watto is the nicest junk dealer they know."

Suddenly something clicked in Vader's head. Watto was a junk dealer on Tatooine, his old home. This was the same Toydarian that had owned him and his mother. The one Qui-Gon had saved him from. The one that had mistreated him and his mother for his entire childhood. Rage filled Vader's body. In an impulsive move, Vader drew his lightsaber and thrust it into the Toydarian's stomach. He suffered a far less painful death than what Shmi Skywalker did.


	7. Chapter 6: The Smuggler

**Chapter 6  
**

**Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

Ben had found a possible way off the planet. A smuggler by the name of Han Solo and his co-pilot Wookie Chewbacca were rumored to have the fastest ship on the planet and to be some of the best pilots on the planet. Chewbacca told the Jedi that Han may be interested in the deal which is why he sat across from the cocky and egotistical smuggler.

"So Chewie tells me you're looking for a way off of the planet, huh. You know a lot of other people here are looking for the same thing with this Sith quarantine and all so why should I give you a ride? How much you willing to pay?" Han asked.

"You are sure that you and your ship can make it through the Sith blockade?" Ben questioned warily. " You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon? It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships and I'm talking about the big Corellian ships. She's fast enough to get through this blockade and I'm good enough to pilot it through," Han answered.

Chewie let out a howl and Hand added "Yes, you may be able to pilot it just as well as I do but that is not the point here. The point is, We can get you through but we'll need to be well compensated. I'd say about 10,000 credits?"

"I could pay you two thousand now and another fifteen thousand once we are off planet and safe on another," Ben ensured him. Han gave a huge smile, "17,000 credits in all! You've got yourself a deal old man!"

Han told Ben what docking bay the Milennium Falcon was located in and then shook Ben's hand to seal the deal. Ben soon left the cantina to go tell everyone else his plan. Han turned to Chewie, "17,000 credits Chewie, can you believe it! That will be enough to pay Jabba off and still have a little extra left over! Go prep the ship for flying."

Chewbacca obeyed and exited the cantina. Han started to follow when a green hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He came face to face with the bounty hunter Greedo. Must have been trying to collect Jabba's bounty on Han.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" Greedo said in the language of Huttese. "Yes, Greedo. I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba I've got his money, I just have to finish this job I'm on," Han tried to reason.

"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first," Greedo said arrogantly.

Han distracted Greedo by poking at the wall with his left hand while his right hand stealthily grabbed his gun under the table,"I wouldn't say that you're lucky. If you don't turn around and act like you never saw me, then you'll be lucky enough to leave with you life. Go ahead and tell Jabba..."

"Jabba's through with you! He has no use for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser," Greedo interrupted. "Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Han reasoned.

"You can try to work that out with Jabba. At best, he may only take your ship." Han was not pleased by what the alien said. His ship was very important to him. "Over my dead body!" he yelled in anger.

"Well that can be arrang-" Greedo was cut out by a blaster shot coming from Han's pistol. The green bounty hunter fell dead onto the table. The cantina grew quiet. Han got up and threw a coin to the bartender, "Sorry about the mess." The music and chattering started right back up.

Ben had gathered the group and was guiding them to docking bay 94. Suddenly a band of Storm Troopers recognized them and pursued to arrest them. When the group ran, they started shooting. The commander used a comm link to inform Darth Vader that the rebels had been found. Han was polishing up the ship when the group came running into the docking bay.

"Hurry, we must leave," Ben shouted. "What's the rush?" Han wondered. Then a man in green Mandalorian armor appeared in the docking bay.

"We better get going," Han said worriedly. The bounty hunter was joined by a small lot of storm troopers who all fired at the ship. The group ran inside and Han hastily shut the door.

"Chewie get this thing in the air, quick!" Han shouted as he ran to the cockpit. Threepio and Artoo stopped in the main hold while Ben, Luke, Leia, and Carth all rushed to the cockpit, cramming themselves inside. As they entered, the black caped Sith Lord Darth Vader came marching into the docking bay.

"Vader," Ben mumbled under his breath. "We need to get out of here now!" Carth shouted at Han. "I'm getting there hotshot. You know I'm just as fearful of getting caught. Do you know how big a bounty is on my head?" Han replied wittily.

As they spoke, they heard loud rumbling. Then bombs started slamming into the surface. "They're bombing the planet!" Luke exclaimed. Han was forced into even more panic. He threw a couple switches and told Chewie to lift off.

The Millenium Falcon rose up into the sky, laser fire bouncing off its exterior. Vader watched as it took off and bombs exploded around him. The Falcon flew through the atmosphere into space. The Sith Fleet surrounded the planet, bombs falling from them. They were pursued by Sith fighters.

"I need someone on those turrets," Han commanded. Luke and Carth responded by running down the hall to where it split into the two bubble shape turret control rooms. Luke locked the aim on one of the fighters and fired. A direct hit. "I got one! I got one!" He shouted excitedly.

"Don't get cocky kid, there's still more out there. Keep them off of us until I can get this thing into hyper drive," Han answered over the comm.

He gave a few maneuvers, trying to shake the fighters off. They were just about to engage hyper drive when the ship started being pulled towards a Sith ship. "What's going on? Why are we going backward?" Leia demanded.

"They've got us in their tractor beam. It looks like we may not be getting away," Han informed, "But they're not going to get me without a fight." He quickly shutdown the ship which slowed the process.

Luke and Carth joined everyone else inside the cockpit. "So what's the plan?" Carth asked. Han replied, "Well... there is something we could do... but its going to be a tight fit."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Luke stated.


End file.
